Jakob Sirius Potter
"Obs!" Denne artikkelen er om sønnen til Harry Potter. Mente du Harrys far: Jakob I.? Jakob Sirius Potter (født 2004Postet på twitter, 1. september 2015 av [[J.K. Rowling]]) er en halvblods trollmann og den eldste sønnen til Harry og Gulla Potter Jakob har to yngre søsken, Albus Severus Potter og Lilly Potter II. Han er nevøen til Ronny Wiltersen og Hermine Grang. Jakob begynte på Galtvort i 2016 og ble sortert i Griffing Biografi Personbeskrivelse Det ser ut som om Jakob har arvet humoren sin fra onklene Fred og Frank Wiltersen, mens den dårlige tidssansen og det å blande seg inn i andres forhold, er noe han har fra Ronny Wiltersen. Før Jakob og broren reiste til Galtvort fikk han øye på at hans kusine Victoire flørte med Teddy Lupus. En gang stjal han Ukruttkartet fra farens kontor. Fysisk beskrivelse Jakob ligner på begge foreldrene med det sorte håret som han har arvet fra faren sin. De brune øynene har han arvet fra moren. Historie Det første året på Galtvort Jakob begynte for første gang på Galtvort 1. september 2015 og er dermed to år eldre enn broren, Albus Severus. Han ble ikke overraskende sortert i griffing, til Teodor Lupus skuffelse. thumb|left|150px|Jakob Sirius på [[galtvortekspressen sammen med Rosa og Albus Severus.]] Det tredje året på Galtvort To år senere, 1. september 2017 ble Jakob sett med broren Albus Severus Potter når han skulle begynne på Galtvort. Det er videre kjent at Jakob gikk på Galtvort i samme periode som søskenbarna (ikke i samme årskull); Victoire og Rosa Wiltersen, samt Scorpio Malfang. Forhold thumb|right|Jakob Sirius med foreldrene og yngre søsken. Foreldrene Selv om Jakob ikke vil vise det foran andre mennesker, spesielt venner og jenter har han et godt forhold til begge foreldrene sine. Søsken Jakob er den eldste i søskenflokken på tre, det meste av tiden bruker han på å erte sine yngre søsken: Albus Severus og Lilly Potter II. Tiltross for dette er han god venn med dem begge, og aksepterer å dele rom med en av dem dersom Teddy flytter inn. Teddy Lupus Da Jakob i 2017 fikk øye på at Teddy kysset kusinen hans: Victorie, løp han med en gang å sa det til familien, men ble svært overassket over reaskjonen deres. Men akkurat som søsknene sine, aksepterer han at Teddy blir et offisielt medlem av familien. Trivia thumb|[[Tom Milligan spiller Jakob Sirius i Harry Potter og Barnets forbannelse (teater).]] thumb|En uoffisiel serie om Jakob Potter som kun finnes på engelsk, [[Jakob Potter (bokserie).]] *Jakob Sirius er spilt av Will Dunn i filmen Harry Potter og Dødstalismanene del II. *I teaterstykket Harry Potter og Barnets forbannelse er Jakob Sirius spilt av Tom Milligan. *1. septemer 2015 tvitret J.K. Rowling at Jakob Sirius begynte på Galtvort og hun kunne avsløre at han ble sortert i griffing. Opptredener *Harry Potter og Dødstalismanene (Første opptreden) *Harry Potter og Dødstalismanene del II *Harry Potter og Dødstalismanene del II (video spill) (Kun nevnt) *Harry Potter og Barnets forbannelse *J.K. Rowling: A Year in the Life (Kun nevnt) *Lego Harry Potter: År 5-7 *Pottermore *Harry Potter: The Character Vault Familie 700px|link=Familien Potter|Familien til Jakob Sirius Potter Referanser en:James Sirius Potter Kategori:Britiske individer Kategori:Griffinger Kategori:Griffing huset Kategori:Griffing Kategori:Fullblods Kategori:Familien Wiltersen Kategori:Familien Potter Kategori:Trollmenn Kategori:Fødsler på 2000-tallet Kategori:Familien Wiltersen Potter